


No win scenario

by Malale



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Community: crack_and_roll, Hand porn, M/M, Vulcan being vulcan, pre-STID
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El capitán James Tiberius Kirk no consideraba ninguna situación en la que no pudiera ganar. Conquistar a su primer oficial no era una excepción. [Hecho para el Reto "Sutileza" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	No win scenario

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 22-10-2011. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Sutileza](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/251699.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]

 

Él es James Tiberius Kirk, el más joven capitán de la flota estelar, a cargo de la mayor joya entre las naves, la USS Enterprise. Ha sido el único de toda la historia de la academia en derrotar el Kobayashi Maru.

Él no creía en situaciones imposibles de ganar.

 

Y esta no iba a ser una situación diferente.

 

¿Por qué debía de ser un reto insuperable conquistar a su primer oficial vulcano? Nadie, nadie se resistía a sus encantos.

 

-Parece distraído, capitán- comenta Spock, moviendo una torre a lo más alto del tablero. Acababa de hacerle jaque, con una facilidad asombrosa. Y eso que Kirk se jactaba de ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez en tres dimensiones de la nave.

-No, que va- contesta, cambiando de posición su rey a un lugar más seguro. –Es que eres realmente un buen contrincante.

Un piropo. Siempre un buen comienzo para el coqueteo.

-Eso es cierto- contesta Spock sin inmutarse ante el halago. –Seguramente estoy por encima del cincuenta y dos por ciento de la media de nivel de la nave. Creo que los únicos que pueden igualarme son usted, el señor Scott y el señor Chekov.

-Vaya, gracias.

-No es necesario el agradecimiento, estoy constatando un hecho. Jaque mate.

 

Bueno, ciertamente los piropos no funcionan igual en los vulcanos. Tenía que habérselo imaginado.

-¿Echamos otra? Necesito la revancha.

-Negativo- dice el primer oficial, levantándose. –La hora de receso ha terminado y debo volver a mis obligaciones. Gracias por gastar su tiempo de ocio conmigo, capitán.

-No he gastado nada, Spock. Me encantaría gastar siempre el tiempo jugando con usted.

 

La sonrisa que le manda es sugerente, torcida y algo pícara. En sus ojos se refleja las malas intenciones, está seguro. Spock se envara y Kirk cree que por fin, lo está pillando.

-Sobre eso, quería comentar algo con usted, capitán.

-¿Sí?

-Quería mostrarle mi agradecimiento por las molestias que se ha tomado. Desde que finalizó mi relación con la teniente Uhura hace ya seis meses usted ha demostrado un valuable interés por pasar tiempo conmigo. Comprendo perfectamente sus intenciones.

-¿Las comprende?- pregunta intentando no mostrarse ansioso. Se inclina ligeramente hacía delante en su asiento apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-Afirmativo. El capitán quería ayudarme a pasar el transito tan difícil que resulta la finalización de una relación. Aunque entre vulcanos no es algo necesario, tengo entendido que es costumbre terrícola mostrar camaradería en situaciones de esta índole. Gracias por tomarse tal interés por mi, capitán, aunque poco útil ha sido muy amable de su parte.

 

Kirk tarda en reaccionar demasiado, y Spock después de su largo discurso da media vuelta y sale de la habitación. Así que Kirk haya estado prácticamente pegado a su culo los últimos seis meses se ha visto como un intento de animarlo porque había roto con su novia y no como un avance para una nueva relación.

 

 

Resopla cansado y deja caer la cabeza contra la mesa.

 

Esto va a costar más de lo que esperaba. Necesita ir a lloriquearle un rato a Bones. O a beberse su Bourbon.

 

[-----------------------]

 

-Spock, realmente no es necesario que te quedes. Es día de permiso, todos vamos a salir a relajarnos un rato.

-Negativo, capitán. Mi intención con esta día libre que se nos ha ofrecido mientras se le hace una revisión de rutina a la Enterprise es avanzar en mis informes sobre los mapas estelares de los últimos doce cuadrantes en los que hemos estado.

-Eso no es necesario, no corre tanta urgencia. Vamos.- Kirk se sienta en la mesa de trabajo de Spock, buscando distraerle de sus malditos informes. Va vestido de paisano, con su cazadora de cuero incluida. Spock _tiene_ que mirarle.

Cuando los ojos negros se alzan directos contra los suyos, Kirk lo siente como una pequeña victoria.

-Capitán, no entiendo el motivo de su insistencia.

-Había pensado que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta… Usted y yo… Dicen que el sistema lunar de este cuadrante es increíble, poblado y con muchas actividades lúdicas que se pueden realizar.

 

Spock parpadea, que es el culmen de una cara de sorpresa que puede hacer un vulcano.

-Capitán, temo decirle que le han informado erróneamente. En este sistema únicamente hay bares y lugares para pasar la noche. Además, su propuesta es demasiado parecida a lo que los humanos consideran una cita. Entiendo completamente que no son esas sus intenciones, sin embargo debe intentar controlar su espontánea forma de comunicarse en base de que no ocurran futuros malentendidos.

Si Kirk pudiera abrir más la boca, seguramente se tragaría una babosa de Centauro sin problemas.

-¡No hay ningún…!

-¡Jim!- Bones interrumpe su indignada replica entrando como un huracán. Algo grave sucede. Un problema, un ataque en la superficie.

 

Se acaba el día libre, por supuesto. Y las siguientes doce horas son un dolor en el culo que consiguen solventar sin bajas pero con la enfermería llena.

 

Kirk definitivamente no tiene la suerte de su parte.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Decide que las insinuaciones, obviamente, no sirven para nada. No con un medio vulcano, al parecer. Muy inteligentes, pero no para lo que realmente hace falta. Así que opta por un plan más _físico_.

 

Xenobiología no fue la asignatura favorita de Jim en la academia, pero atendió lo suficiente como para averiguar que las manos eran la zona más sensible de los vulcanos.

 

Kirk se pasa la última semana tocando la mano de Spock. En el puente, en las reuniones. Son roces disimulados, naturales. Un toque mientras le pasa una herramienta, un ligero apretón tras un trabajo bien hecho. Kirk no quiere llamar demasiado la atención (o que le abran un expediente por acoso sexual en el trabajo), pero ahora deben quedar claras sus intenciones. Espera. Desea. O su última posibilidad es abalanzarse desnudo contra su primer oficial (y eso seguramente si que le abra un expediente).

 

Es divertido, tiene que admitir, todo ese toqueteo pudoroso y decente y las reacciones de Spock ante ello. Lo que para Kirk está siendo lo más respetable que ha hecho cuando ha querido ligarse a alguien para Spock resulta terriblemente incómodo. Siempre consigue que se tensase, se apartase bruscamente para los estándares vulcanos y hasta un par de veces había conseguido que la punta de esas orejas puntiagudas se pusieran de un tono más verdoso de lo habitual.

 

Kirk reconoce que Spock es adorable, a su encorsetada manera vulcana. Es una de las tantas cosas que le gustan de él.

Ese día, además, le está dando poca tregua. Hay que entenderle, lleva ya demasiado tiempo sin acción y se encuentra algo desesperado. Ha saturado tanto al primer oficial con contacto no esperado que ha conseguido que se invente alguna excusa sobre informes a realizar y abandone el puente de mando. Pero Kirk no se rinde, para nada, y lo sigue hasta el ascensor, entrando a lo justo antes de que las puertas se cierren.

-Capitán, no es recomendable que los dos a la vez dejemos el puente de mando.

-Será sólo un momento, Spock. Yo también he olvidado algo en mi habitación.

 

Y ahí está. Roza suavemente con sus nudillos los de su primer oficial. Es agradable, siempre. La piel de Spock es mucho más cálida que la suya. Cosa de vulcanos, supone.

-Capitán.

-¿Sí?- le sonríe amablemente. Kirk sabe que no engaña a nadie con esa sonrisa.

-Debo de informarle de algo y pido permiso para hablar con libertad.

-Concedido.

-Sé que usted es una persona afectiva por naturaleza, pero debo de informarle que entre vulcanos el contacto físico no es lo más común. Además, las manos es una zona… comprometida para mi especie. Debe tener cuidado, puesto que si una tercera persona observa su comportamiento puede llegar a creer que usted está expresando intenciones que no son correctas.

 

Bien, está bien. Kirk se rinde. No sirve ser sutil con ese medio hombre.

Detiene el ascensor entre dos plantas y no hace caso al alzamiento de cejas de su primer oficial. Lo arrincona contra una pared, las dos manos apoyadas a ambos lado de su cabeza.

-¿Y que intenciones van a creer que no son correctas? ¿Qué llevo seis meses intentando ligar contigo sin éxito? ¿Qué quiero realizar todas esas cosas poco correctas de las que hablas? Porque entonces, Spock, estarían creyendo la pura verdad.

-Capitán…

-Esto- interrumpe, agarrando la muñeca de Spock y levantándola a la altura de sus caras. Acaricia la palma con el pulgar con fuerza, hundiendo un poco la yema en la carne. –No es un contacto casual. No es una malinterpretación. Sé lo que te estoy haciendo, Spock. Se perfectamente lo que te estoy haciendo. Joder, llevo imaginando tanto tiempo que hacerte que casi he agotado mis ideas.

-Capitán esto es…

-Así que dime, Spock- vuelve a interrumpir. -¿Quieres que las hagas?- El pulgar se pasea por toda la palma. Acaricia el otro pulgar y vuelve a bajar hacia el centro de la mano. –Porque si no quieres, te recomiendo que me noquees con el pinzamiento vulcano. Ahora mismo, mientras aun tengas otra mano libre.

 

No sucede nada durante largos segundos. Sólo es un cruce de miradas. Azul y negro y una tensión que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

-No.

-No ¿qué, Spock?

-No deseo detenerle, capitán.

 

Jim suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. Es ridículo, porque nunca antes se había puesto nervioso ante la posibilidad de un rechazo. Él no cree en escenarios donde no se pueda ganar.

-Bien- sonríe. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Spock y siente la corriente cálida y de placer que les recorre a ambos. Jamás había encontrado unas manos tan eróticas como en ese preciso instante. Lleva uno de los dedos de Spock a su boca, envolviéndolo con la punta de su lengua. Es una victoria, una intensa sensación de satisfacción el oírlo gemir. Suave, apagado. Discreto.

- _Jim_.

 

Su nombre. Kirk sabe que su libido es algo casi siempre en alza, pero si Spock vuelve a llamarlo de esa manera, tendrá que violarlo en el ascensor. Y entonces si que tendrá un expediente, un consejo de guerra y una patada en el culo de la Federación.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dejar en claro los términos de esta…- señala sus manos con un ligero movimiento de ojos. -… nueva unión en un lugar más cómodo y privado.

-Me parece correcto, capitán.- Spock no sonríe, claro. Porque es vulcano. Pero Kirk está seguro de que por dentro si que lo hace. –Avisaré al señor Sulu de que queda a cargo del puente durante las siguientes horas.

-¿Horas? Me gusta tu forma de pensar, Spock.

-Aun así, Jim, tengo una duda. ¿Por qué no me avisó antes y de manera más directa de sus intenciones?

-Bueno, la última vez que fui muy directo contigo me estrangulaste. Digamos que no quería presionarte demasiado. Obviamente, me equivoque.

-Afirmativo. No voy a volver a asfixiarle, capitán.- Spock se detiene unos segundos, formando las palabras en su boca. –A no ser que usted me lo pida.

 

Oh, Kirk no va a decirlo muy alto, pero seguramente va a terminar casándose con ese medio vulcano.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> He estado a un pelo de no subir este fic aquí. Creo que, aunque algo gracioso, me quedó un poco... estúpido. Pero son Kirk y Spock y son una de mis grandes OTP y casi no he hecho nada de ellos. ¡¡Imperdonable!! So, aquí os lo dejo. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
